


The first time

by maxspiritangel



Series: Avengers Mansion Drabbles [1]
Category: The Incredible Hulk (2008)
Genre: F/M, Past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-05
Updated: 2013-08-05
Packaged: 2017-12-22 12:58:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/913482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxspiritangel/pseuds/maxspiritangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“So, when did you fist know that the Hu- Dr. Bruce Banner was a hero?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The first time

**Author's Note:**

> So this was a drabble for an rp group I am in. The challenge was to write the first time your character notice the person around them was a hero. 
> 
> I think I kind of twisted it a bit, but oops.

“So, when did you first know that the Hu- Dr. Bruce Banner was a hero?”

Betty turned in confusion to see the collection of scientist that gathered around her. She replied without thinking, the first thought coming to mind.

“Well, it could have been the night he helped me get through my mother’s death anniversary, but that’s not what you are looking for, now is it?” A collective head shake gave her, her answer.

She leaned back in her seat and thought about it for a minute. When was the first time she realized Bruce was a true hero? Hell, when was the first time she realized Hulk was the hero? It was more just a collective group of thoughts before numbness.

“Well, the first time I realized that Bruce Banner was the hero was when he left after the accident.” She paused, letting the familiar pain in her chest have its moment before shutting it back down. “I realized it then because, he gave up everything he knew and loved. He gave up home just to protect everyone. He took the..” She paused and shook her head, jesus, it felt selfish to her. “unselfish way out. It was then I realized how much of a true hero he was. Giving up everything, just to protect everyone.”

She tapped her fingers on her arm. Now to think when she first thought Hulk was a hero. She probably thought they thought it would be the Harlem incident. It wasn’t, not really.

“I first realized Hulk was a hero when he protected me from my own damn father and then protected Bruce by bringing me along.” She felt a fond smile cross her lips. She truly did treasure that time in the cave. When all that she believed was right there in front of her.

“He knew, don’t ask me how, but he knew Bruce shouldn’t be alone anymore. He protected me from harm even though the damage being done to him was high and then he thought about Bruce. Even in the heat of the moment, he knew that Bruce would need someone afterward. That was truly the first time Hulk stood out as a hero in my books.”

Betty felt the tears well in her eyes and stood up abruptly, heading towards the doors. “Sorry ladies and gentlemen, I have science to do. You’ll have to excuse me.” She headed down the halls, head ducked with a small smile on her face. They both were truly amazing people and she was so lucky to have met them and see the hero they were.


End file.
